The sweeter things in life
by fuuwindgoddess
Summary: Eagle has been working way to hard so his friends have him take a couple days off. This Fanfic is for a mkr fanfic swap. Couple EaglexUmi. Oneshot.


**The Sweeter things in life**

Eagle flew his fighter jet into the hanger, parked it ever so gracefully and turned it off. As the glass to the cockpit opened Eagle pulled off his helmet and wiped the sweat from his brow. He put his helmet down and jumped out of the Jet with ease. When Eagle noticed the two men walking towards him he smiled.

"Geo, Zazu, How were the tests?"

"Really good. Could be ready by next week." Said Geo.

"Yeah and your flying was really awesome Eagle." Said Zazu. Zazu then walked over to the Jet and put his face on it. "You did good as well FTO."

Both Eagle and Geo shook there heads.

"And you wonder why you can't get a girlfriend." Said Geo. Zazu turned around and glared at Geo, but all he did was laugh. Eagle chuckled.

"Alright we should get back to work." said Eagle. Before he could get to far the both of them stood in his path stopping him from going any further.

"Eagle you've been working non stop for weeks why not take a couple days off." Said Geo

"Yeah Geo's right. You look like you could use it."

"Thanks for the concern you two, but there's still so much that needs to be done before the FTO will be completely ready." Before Eagle could try to move away Geo put his hands on Eagle's shoulders.

"Eagle you don't have to worry about anything Zazu and me can keep working on it while you get some rest. Besides I'm sure Umi wouldn't mind being able to spend some time with you." Eagle flinch a little bit at the mention of Umi. It was true he hadn't seen her for a week or so. They had only been dating for about a month, but in all truth he'd liked her for much longer. He is somewhat of a workaholic so he never thought she would want to date someone who was pretty much married to his job. But one day she came to him and told him the feelings she had for him and she wanted to date him no matter that much work took up most of his time. Eagle sighed.

"If you're not going to take time off for yourself do it for Umi." Eagle felt like he was out numbered and when they bring Umi into it he has no chance of winning. He put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay you two win. I'll take a day or two off, but no more." He put his arms back down to his sides. "This Jet would really help out are country so the sooner it gets done the better." Geo and Zazu nodded their heads.

"Don't worry we will work with out fail while you're away." Said Zazu.

"Yeah. so please make sure to take it easy and get some rest." Said Geo.

"I'll do my best. Well, I'll be on my way. Work hard."

"Yes sir!" They both said while saluting.

Eagle smiled at them then walked away and headed for his car. When he got to it, he jumped in, turned it on and quickly drove off. It didn't take Eagle to long to get to his apartment since it was only about a ten minute drive from where he worked. He parked his car, got out and headed up to his apartment. Eagle unlocked he's front door to his apartment and walked in. He shut the door and rested his back up back aganist it. He hadn't realized how tired he really was until that moment. He had to admit he was happy that Geo and Zazu kept pestering him until he decided to take a couple days off to rest. After a few moments he pushed himself off the door and headed for his kitchen to make some tea. Once he had his tea made and his stash of sweets in-hand he headed for the living room and sat on the couch. He had a couple sips of his tea, then he pulled out his phone about to text Umi to let her know he was home. Just when he was about to push send there was a knock at his door. He looked towards the door.

" _I'm not expecting anyone."_ Eagle thought. More knocking followed. Eagle got up from his couch and quickly went to the door. He opened the door to a very happy Umi holding a bag of groceries. Eagle was a little surprised, but quickly a smile formed on his face.

"Hey beautiful." Said Eagle while giving her a mischievous smile.

"You going to keep this beautiful lady waiting out here in your hallway or are you going to let her in so she can make you something sweet?" Eagle put a hand on his chin pertending to give her question some thought.

"Fine, I'll let myself in." She pushed him aside in a playful manner. Eagle watched her head towards his kitchen as he shut the door. Eagle walked over to the kitchen as Umi was taking stuff out of the bag and setting things on the counter. Before saying anything Eagle watched her as she was getting everything ready.

' _Why do I get the feeling that her, Geo and Zazu had this all planned. I mean she did get here really fast and already had all the ingredients.' Eagle thought._ Umi started humming to herself while she was getting bowls out. This made Eagle smile to himself. " _Well even if they did It doesn't matter because I get to spend time with Umi."_ After it seemed Umi had everything sat out on the counters Eagle came up from behind her and put his arms around her.

"So what is my lovely girlfriend making?" Eagle said gently in her ear. This made Umi blush sightly.

"A Chocolate cake, with cream cheese frosting." Eagle turned her around to face him and he place a kiss on her forehead.

"Lets get started then." Umi puts her hands on her hips.

"You are not helping me Eagle. You've been working really hard and you need to take it easy."

"But what fun would that be." He walks past her to the counters. "So what needs to be done first?" Umi is about to say something more, but when Eagle turns to her and closes his eyes while giving her a smile, She just sighs, then walks up next to him.

"We have to mix up the ingredientsto make the cake batter. I'll put the ingredients in the bowl and you can stir them." Eagle nodded. Then Umi got started. Some time later the cake batter was all done. Eagle put a finger in it and put it in his mouth.

"Mmm tasty."

"Eagle you should wait until it's done before you taste it."

"Sorry couldn't help myself."

"I guess I'll let it pass this time hehe. Lets get the oven turned on and get the cake ready to bake. Then we can work on the frosting while the cake is baking."

"Frosting is the best part in my opinion."

"Of course you would say that with how much you love sweets." Eagle laughs. They then put the cake batter in pans and once the oven was up to temp Umi put them in the oven.

"Alright lets start on the frosting." When making the frosting Eagle desided to bring out the electric mixer which was a bad idea because he ended up getting frosting on both Umi and himself.

"Oops didn't mean for that to happen."

"Yeah well that's what happens when you try to do things to fast." Umi had gotten a towel and was trying to clean the frosting off herself as best she could. Eagle didn't bother grabbing a towel he just tried to get as much off with his hands as he could.

"Did I get it all off?" Said Umi. Eagle looked to Umi then noticed some on her cheek.

"You have a little on your face."

"Where?" Eagle stepped closer to her and without a word licked the frosting off of her cheek.

"There got it." Umi blushed then punched him in the arm.

"Y..you just should of told me."

"Hahaha I couldn't miss the opportunity to lick your face." This made Umi's face go even redder. Eagle thought Umi just looked so adorable. Umi wanted to get back at Eagle for embarrassing her. So she grabbed the bowl of frosting, took a some of it in her hand and throw it in Eagle's face. Eagle didn't have time to dodge it so it ended up hitting him on his mouth. He licked what he could with his tongue.

"Hmm tastes good, but you do realize that you started a war."

"Well if I did, you're at a disadvantage because I have all the frosting."

"Hm good point, I'll have to remedy that." Eagle started going towards her. Umi started throwing frosting at him while backing up. this didn't stop Eagle he kept coming at her. Soon Umi was running around the kitchen while being chase by Eagle. She throw frosting at him when she could and he would throw some back. Not too much longer they were standing across from eachother out of breath while covered in frosting. Though Eagle more then Umi. Umi took one last handful ready to throw at him if he made any sudden movements.

"So you ready to surrender?"

"I never surrender." Eagle started coming at her again. Umi pull her hand back to throw, but her foot slipped on some of the frosting on the floor and she started falling instead. Eagle saw her falling and quickly caught her in his arms, but he ended up slipping as well and the both ended up falling on the floor. The bowl fell to the ground with a thud. Eagle was on top of Umi, but quickly got up on his knees to make sure she was alright.

"Umi you okay?" Umi growled a little.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm probably going to be sore in the morning." Out of nowhere Umi started laughing. The worry in Eagle's face faded away and he was soon laughing with her. He helped her up to a sitting position.

"There's no frosting left for the cake." She laughed a little more. Eagle put his hand on her cheek and rubbed some of the frosting off with his thumb.

"That's okay we don't need any."

"But.." Before she could say anything else Eagle covered her lips with his. At first she was shocked, but soon closed her eyes and kissed him back. They sat there kissing on the floor and once they pulled away the timer for the cake went off.

"Cakes done." Said Umi.

"So it is." Eagle carefully stood up from the floor and went to turn off the timer as well as the oven. Umi started getting up as well. Eagle came back over to her and helped her the rest of the way. Umi checked the cake to make sure it was done, then took it out of the oven to cool.

"Maybe we should clean up."

"Nah lets do it later. Lets go sit on the couch and wait for the cake to cool."

"But we're still covered in frosting ."

"I don't care it can clean out." Without another word Eagle scooped up Umi and took her to the couch sitting her down. He then sat next to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Thanks Umi for coming over. I get so caught up in work that I forget that even I need a break sometimes. I also need to make more time for you."

"I know how much your job and country mean to you. That's one of the things I love about you, you give your all to things you care about no matter what."

"You're more important to me then anything else."

"I feel the same."

"I also realize I don't need sweets."

"Why's that?"

"Because the sweetest thing in the whole world is in my arms right now." Umi pulled away to look in Eagles eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. Their lips meet once again. They kissed for a long while as the cake was long forgotten.


End file.
